


You're A God (And I Am Not)

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [98]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Tony Stark, Loki is a good boyfriend, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony knows that dating Loki is only going to hurt them both in the end. He thinks they should cut their losses.





	You're A God (And I Am Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "You're A God" by Vertical Horizon which also inspired this little drabble :)

Tony had known from the start that dating the God of Mischief would be a bad idea.

He’d expected chaos, violence, battles and danger. He hadn’t expected a supportive, loving, _amazing_ relationship that had him soaring to the highest heights and never once falling down.

He fell in love, and that was the worst thing he could have done.

Loki was an immortal being from a far away realm. He was made for better and _longer-living_ things.

Not a battered and bruised middle-age mortal.

It was why Tony had decided to do the right thing. To cut his and Loki’s losses before either of them could fall further down the rabbit hole of _caring_ for each other.

So, he threw back his shoulders, had a stiff drink and told Loki to his face, _I think we should break up._

He didn’t know what he’d expected, but the shrewd, narrow-eyed, calculating look wasn’t it. He’d dropped the words almost a minute ago and Loki had said _nothing_.

Tony was trying not to fidget or list the dozen and more reasons why this was for the best.

It took an age before Loki finally remarked, “Why?”

Tony opened his mouth, but Loki was stepping closer and continuing, “I don’t seek pathetic platitudes or misleading half-truths. I expect _you_ to tell me _why_.”

Loki stopped directly in front of him, holding Tony’s eyes - and all Tony’s plans crumbled to ruins.

His eyes dropped from Loki’s and his voice came out rough with the emotions he’d attempted to keep buried; the _need_ and the _want_ and the _heartache_.

“You’re a fucking god, Loki and I’m... I’m _not_.”

In response, Loki huffed. It was an amused sound and his hand came up and cupped Tony’s neck. He gently tilted up Tony’s chin with his thumb and smiled at him.

“Is that all, Anthony?”

“It’s not-”

Loki covered Tony’s protest with a gentle, loving kiss. Yet, he pulled back after only a few moments. 

“Do you think I would allow my mortal love to die? Do you think I would pick you to spend my eternity with without first finding a way to remove your pesky mortality?”

“I... uh.”

Tony was speechless.

Loki shook his head with amusement and kissed Tony’s forehead. “Let me know when you are ready for that, dear. In the meantime, I do believe you’ll retract your decision to end our courtship?”

Tony nodded dumbly, still reeling from the completely unexpected response and _offer_ that Loki had given him. Loki wanted to make him immortal in order to keep him. 

Tony couldn’t stop the small, happy smile that spread across his face, nor did he resist when Loki tugged him into a hug. He closed his eyes and let out a soft, relieved breath.

Maybe falling in love with Loki wasn’t a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more and this series has a 100 works! :O 
> 
> I have a little celebration fic planned too, so keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
